Invasion Of The Drinks Cabinet
by Randomer958599
Summary: Some of Haruhi's friends that she met threw her mom and kept in contact online decide to invade her reality and her school, causing havoc among the host club. Contains: Implied Yuri, OCHost, Bad Language, Innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Invasion of The Drinks Cabinet (Chap 1)**

**Summary: Some of Haruhi's friends that she met threw her mom and kept in contact online decide to invade her reality and her school, causing havoc among the host club considering all the girls are their polar opposites this is going to be fun!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own OuranHSHC If I Did Would I Be Here?**

**Haruhi POV**

A 4 hour packing spree (mainly cos my dad wanted me to take loads of dresses), a 3 hour wait in the airport and then 6 hours on the plane and I was finally at Newcastle looking for Corey who i first met through my mum when her mother and father needed someone who understood Japanese law in business even though my mum mainly did criminal law. Corey still keeps in touch via IM and Facebook so over the years we became pretty close. And this year instead of sending me a bracelet she sent me a plane ticket to Newcastle and back leaving the next school holidays which were a week after my birthday. Convincing the host club that I wouldn't be around would have been a wasted effort so I didn't bother telling them they can find out from my dad.

"Hey hey hey Haru-Chan!" Corey shouted waving over to me stood next to a black cab.

"Hey Corey. Too much sugar this morning?"

"No not nearly enough. HaHa LoL"

"So we going to yours in the cab?" I asked, ignoring her previous statement, did she actually use lol in a real life sentence?

"Oh please no we're going in my Dads Aston." she said waving the keys in front of me she's a year older than me so she is legal.

"Tell me your not driving." Please please please I've seen her play car games not good especially for the other drivers, mind it was a demolition derby game.

"Sorry mum told me not to lie." She said as she flashed me a huge smile and skipped off with my case how she got that I will never know.

When we got to the silver Aston Martian Corey popped the boot and chucked my case in with surprising ease and told me to do the same with my carry on.

***one hectic drive later***

"I'm never getting in a car with you again."

"Tough but you will do considering I'm moving to Japan when you go back."

"WHAT!" I'm screwed, I'll have no free time when I get back if she does.

"You heard me." She proceeded to smirk at me while flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and getting my bags out. "Oh and the bands coming too just so you know."

"I hate you"

"No you don't" she then wrapped her arms around my neck and we waddled to the front door looking at her you would not think she was that heavy.

Any way when Corey said the Bands coming she means Cassandra *Candy* Anderson, Tina *Tia* Percival Rubio and Maria *Maria* Stephenson. Candy is smaller than Hunni from the club and very sweet on the surface anyway she is secretly very Perverted and if you get on her bad side good luck trying to survive. Now Tia and Maria like to pretend to be twins and freak people out by going all gushy on each other making them think "OMG TWINCEST!" which was what I thought when I first saw them like that, anyway there each others double so they get away with the twin/twincest act easily. They all have a band together.

***back in japan two days later***

**Tamaki POV**

"what do you mean she's been kidnapped again?" Kaoru asked.

"I mean that she's been kidnapped and sold into slavery and is now working on a plantation in America for no pay and she's living on bread and water if she's lucky!" I wept into the phone.

"No she's not." Kyouya said calmly into the phone whilst sighing.

"She's not?" I whimpered.

"No she's not Ranka said she's gone on holiday."

"She can afford a holiday?" we all asked

"I don't know I never asked any questions I do believe she is entitled to privacy despite our usual activities."

"We must investigate this further!" I stated.

"Eye milord." the twins said

"Hai" Mori

"Sure Tama-Chan!" hunni

"This is not going to end well." koyo

I started barking out orders as per usual. "Hikaru, Kaoru call her phone!" "eye milord!" "Kyouya track the call." "No." "Huh what?"

"I said no I'm not going to track the call."

"why?"

"Because she's just been checked in on Facebook."

"What?"

"She's been checked in at Jesmond park Newcastle with someone called Corey and some other girls."

"WHAT! Our dear Haruhi has been seduced by some ne'er du well! We must save her!"

"On Facebook this corey has been listed as her boyfriend I think it would be unwise to intrude on them."

"What why?"

"*sigh* Judging by the Friends he has on his account he appears to be better connected than some of us probably on the same level as me, he also appears to be a martial arts champion and has also been kicked out of several academy's"

"We must save Haruhi from this devil!" I screeched.

"Hey Kyo-Chan what's Corey's last name?" Hunni asked

"Jameson." Kyouya answered

"HeHe. I like Corey we're Facebook friends!" Hunni giggled. "Takashi is also Corey's Facebook friend. Isn't that right Takashi!"

"Hai"

"Bye Tama-Chan it's cake time!"

"Bye" Mori said in his trade mark monotone.

"Yea text you later milord" "we got designs that need drawing" the twins said before hanging up.

"don't leave me mommy!"

"good bye Tamaki."

*corner of woe*

***Hunni's home japan***

"HeHe they'll never see it coming Mwahahahahar!" I giggled evilly wow that was actually kinda scary oh well better FB Corey-Chan.

**End of First chappy**

**Yea for semi mean/evil Hunni XD lol he's not mean/evil in this story just sly and sneaky XD**

**Corey is going to have a brother i already have a name and ruff personality looks just have me a bit stumped. He won't be introduced till way later and should I include Éclair? If so how and when because I was planing on getting rid of that "Block" rather quickly like next few chapters Quickly...**

**Oh yea Plane travel not accurate the waiting time for the plane is right... well in england (or last time I went on holiday Cirmbo 2010) you have to be at the airport 3 hours before the plane leaves... **

**Next chapter will be up when I'm happy with it or till i've started editing chapter 3.**

**Okay little Dictionary for those who don't get the terms.**

**Hai: this means yes or of course**

**Chan: is an affectionate term you tag on the end of someones name one place said its for boys younger than you and one said its for girls not sure though.**

**Feel free to point out my failings but please do it nicely in a review but feel free to cuss out my stupidity in a pm X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Some of Haruhi's friends that she met threw her mom and kept in contact online decide to invade her reality and her school, causing havoc among the host club considering all the girls are their polar opposites this is gonna be fun!**

**Haruhi's pov**

It's been two days since I arrived in Newcastle and since thane I've went if roaring with the girls and got a haircut which is slightly shorter but more feminine it's a short spiky pixie cut and while I was having my hair cut Corey apparently had a brain storm and had her long blonde hair cut in to a short emo boy hair style with her hair covering her right eye she also had Blue highlights put in her fringe; so now she looks like a boy she also changed all her face book settings so you couldn't tell she was a girl. I think she did this just to fuck with the host club when she invades japan cos let's face it Corey doesn't move places she invades them, purposely or not. Any way now we're in Jesmond park having a picnic while trying to keep the sandwiches from Candy's dog fluffy.

"Dammit fluffy there my fucking sandwiches!" Corey growled at the poor ball of fur who then ran away with the cake which was in a little bento type box "oh hell no." Corey said as she chased the dog round the park. As Corey ran off her black berry went off and I picked it up.

"Hello Corey Jameson PA Harriet speaking." this is her work phone so I answered as if I was her assistant.

"Hara-chan?"

"Hunni sempia?"

"hi Hara-chan why are you answering Corey-chan's phone?"

"Corey left it on the picnic blanket when fluffy stole the cake."

"FLUFFY GIVE THE CAKE BACK!"

"and that is what Corey has been screeching the past five minuets. How did you get this number any way?"

"Her dad does business with my dad"

"Oh okay then. Why are you calling her then?"

"Just wanted to know why she changed all her Facebook settings."

"oh I think it has something to do with a prank on the host club and getting back at Tamaki for taking so long to notice I was a girl."

"That's rational."

"Wait how do you know Corey?"

"How does who know me?" Corey asked as she sat down with the cake in her lap and a sulking Fluffy next to her.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"oh that easy met a a kendo thing still don't know whether Mori or myself won that match."

"It was a tie and please put me on speaker Hara-chan."

"Of course sorry sempia."I did as Hunni ordered I mean asked and switched the phone to speaker phone.

"Hello Japan!" Tia and Maria

"Hey Hunni!" Candy

"Long time no see talk but we Facebooked three nights ago so yea any one feel like shutting me up feel free!"

"f¥{ ¥0¥ ¥9 $$ \|/![4 D!|d0"

"..." every one.

"Your disgusting." Candy said to Hunni after he finished what he said. I never knew he was that ... I don't know but ewwwww!

"I never knew you could be that whatever that was." Corey said.

"You asked someone to shut you up I just gave you what you asked for." Hunni replied.

"That's what he said!" Tia and Maria shouted.

"...was that one Person or two?" Hunni asked.

"Two meet Tia and Maria and no they are not related they just appear to be twins or in sync whatever they are their weird" I answered.

"Hey stop being mean Haru!" Tia and Maria shouted in my face they seem more and more like Hikaru and Kaoru the more I talk to them.

"Stop picking on my illicit lover!" Corey shouted at the twins as she wrapped her arms around me.

"When did this happen?" I honestly can't remember doing anything remotely romancey or loverie with Corey might be part of her epic plan though knowing her it probably is.

"Awwwww Haru and Corey sitting a tree..."at this point Tia Maria and candy joined in with Hunni. "Doing things they shouldn't be!"

"Imma die." I said as I rested my head back on Corey's shoulder and closing my eyes, I felt a light flutter on my neck and went to whack the fly that was probably causing it and smacked corey in the face. "what the hell? Why did you do that Corey?"

"Isn't it obvious. It's part of the plan." when I gave her a look clearly telling her to continue she did. "Right well my plan is that I pretend to be your boyfriend which will give the host club apart from Hunni obviously a bit of a mind f¥€ and when or if the figure I'm a girl I'll just continue it and give them noes bleeds."

"Good plan Corey-Chan" I can just picture the innocent grin that will be plastered in his face. I honestly feel like I've learnt more about Hunni during this phone call than I have since joining the hosts.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked the air.

I was responded to by a chorus of "NO"'s. It's good knowing your own level of freedom, between Corey and the host club I have next to none, I have freedom of the food I eat and that's about it but even then the hosts still owe me some otro.

"Good to know. So mind actually telling me the plan?" I asked them.

"Well it goes a little something like this..."

***Tamaki's house* (3pPOV)**

"We have lost Haruhi to the evils of Corey Jameson. But we will retrieve her!...where's Hunni?"

"Business call." Mori said in his normal (for when he speaks) monotone.

"Well this can't wait we'll have to proceed without Hunni!" after he said that he launched into his fool proof plan. Which will either won't be doable or is just to stupid for even the twins.

**AN: right hi! Chap 2 you happy?**

**Translation: **f¥{ ¥0¥ ¥9 $$ \|/![4 D!|d0 **Means Fuck You Up (The) Ass With a Dildo.**

**yea i didn't know Hunni was like that either (Okay Personal Head Cannon Deal With It!).**

**Thank you AngelOURAN, Phobiakat, xxanimemadxx and moko-chan55 for leaving reviews.**

**Especially moko since I got the email this morning about your review this morning reminding me I already had this written this chapter. **

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated!**

**Randomer**


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran fic chap 3

*time skip*

*haruhis house*

Corey and Ranka were sat at the small table Corey wincing now and again because she is English and when your English and your over sixteen it's painful sitting like they do in japan. Ranka was in his usual clothes of a silky woman shirt and a long skirt where as Corey was wearing what appeared to be an armarni suit and tie.

"run that by me again Corey." Ranka said before he took a sip of his tea.

"well you know how long it took the host club to realise that she was a girl?" after receiving a nod she continued. "well my plan and we've already checked that hara's okay with it is that I pretend to be her boyfriend while I'm going to ouran."

"yes I understood that part of your plan what I didn't understand is why your over here in the first place. Besides don't you have college?"

"oh that's simple i have some business to attend with our Japanese branches. And I would of if I hadn't took the tested out early."

"that's very interesting Corey-chan but it still has yet to explain why your going to Ouran."

"oh that well for the LuLs. And I want to mess with the host club so it's all good."

"sounds like a good enough reason. Any way I can help?"

"well actually..."

*time skip to five minuets into host club*

"so what did you do over the holidays hara-kun?" asked one of my regulars how she has yet to notice i'm a girl I have no idea.

"oh I visited my friend in England he sent me tickets for there and back for my birthday." I politely replied.

"oh why didn't you tell us it was your birthday we could have thrown you a party!" and there goes my eardrums thank you tamaki.

"senpia, the reason I didn't tell anyone was because I didn't want a bug fuss. Corey sending me plane tickets was more than enough still didn't stop 'him' from taking me around the town and giving me a designer haircut no matter what I said."

"I thought there was something different..." Tamaki mumbled under his breath. Honestly some people. Anyway as I turned back to my customer a White blur shot into the room before zooming straight for me and promptly licking my face.

"agh some evil monster is trying to eat haruhi-kuns face!" a few of the girls at my table squeaked.

"Fluffy! Get back here you dang dog!" I heard Corey shout in English. I pulled Fluffy away from my face and just held her in front of me as she gave a stupid dog grin.

"awww it's so cute." squealed the same girls as before. Bi-polar much?

"what on earth is a dog doing in here?" Kyoya asked when he looked up from his death note erm I mean his note book.

"Running away. That is what I believe Fluffy was doing." wow Corey looks hot as a guy. If she was a guy I would so date her but she's not so nope.

"and you are?"

"Corey Jameson reluctant dog sitter and close friend of Haruhi. Hi by the way." Corey said as she took fluffy from me before giving me a kiss on both cheeks causing me to blush, I blush to easily.

"wait you're the one that kidnapped Haruhi over the holidays!?" Tamaki asked, well stated.

"kidnap? Please I didn't need to I sent Hara the tickets and a note which said 'I know you'll complain so much but remember that since my bro is only taking over the music part of the family business and I'm saddled with the rest of it, if you want to pay me back you can work as my PA if you must.' so I hired him when asked." Corey then flashed me a smile telling me not to blab that her note actually said 'You are coming to England no choice cos it's been so long since we last saw each other if you try to decline I will kidnap you XD'. "by the way Hara you've payed it off" now she sent me a wink causing me to blush, I don't know why I blush so much I just know I do.

"Care to explain your presence here then mister Jameson?" Koyoua said in that menacing way while pushing his glasses up his nose so they glinted in the light.

"Does a guy need a reason to visit his best friend and lover." Corey is very good at pretending to be my boyfriend the correct pronouns seem to roll of her tongue sensually, she took my hand and kissed the back before winking at the noes bleeding ladies.

"When it is still technically school time yes a guy does." Kouya said effortlessly.

"Well I'm giving my darling a lift home and I had to drop some transfer papers off so I could start here next week." Corey may have been facing away from me but I could still picture the smirk that was on her face. "ergo you can all go back to hosting and i'll spill all the juicy details to the ladies. That is if they don't object." Corey turned to the girls who i was entertaining and they immediately grabbed the girl by her arms and over to a table while I held a fluffy Fluffy.

*End of host club*

"Will you be attending again sometime Corey-kun?" one of Corey's new fans questioned.

"if I get to chat with you lovely ladies again? How could I refuse." Corey took the fan girls hand and pressed a kiss to it causing the poor girl to fall back on her friends.

"come on I'm getting you out of here before you cause a mass nose bleed."

"not my fault I' Hot!"

"yes it is now move it." I started pushing her towards the door before Kyoyoa Intercepted us.

"not so fast you're on clean up duty Harahui." I swear Kyoya has some weird fetish for making other peoples life hell.

"lol I think not mister death note." Corey said as she pushed kyoya's chest back. "I checked the time table for clean up duty and it's the Tweedles turn to clean up so laterz!" Corey then dragged me out of the room running down to the car park. But I am so going to pay for what Corey did. FML.


	4. Chapter 4

GO BACK A CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HARA GET LICKED BY FLUFFY!

Like to just point out I was drunk/tipsy when I wrote part/most/some of this. So alcohol is what you blame. And sleep deprivation.

:&/£:'SMS

She had to bring the Veron. I don't even know why her mum and dad actually let her drive it when it can go nought to about sixty in less than six seconds. Corey basically shoved me in to the passenger seat before jumping in the other side and speeding off at a speed that I would not like to see the odometer for.

"Where are we going?" I asked while hanging on for dear life, at least it would be a quick death if we crash.

"Mine and the rest of the guys place, I left them to paint while I picked you up."

"LOOK AT THE ROAD! LOOK AT THE ROAD!" I squealed cos she nearly crashed into someone on a

Motor bike.

"Chillax sugar pie I got this." She shrugged. "besides we're on the drive now." Corey said as she turned into this road that lead to a large mansion similar in style to that of Hikaru and Karuo's home. "Come on princess."

Corey jumped out of the throwing the keys to a waiting butler. I stepped out of the car and walked up the steps into the huge mansion. The mansion is impossible to explain only that it was huge and shiny and so very pretty. One of the staff took my bag as I followed the sound of Corey shouting out to the others.

"Where's Fluffy?" I heard Candy ask from one of the rooms.

*back at ouran*

"Hey Corey left Fluffy here." Hunni stated. "Let's drop him home right Mori?"

"Hai."

*back with the girls*

I'd tuned out the sounds of Candy shouting at Corey and was instead focused on a colour chart for the room the Corey said was designated as mine, I quite like this pale blue colour and I told such to the twins who were in charge of design. They then went of on this idea of painting the room the colour of a sunrise or sunset so they got their laptops out and opened up their design software while they sent me to look at bedding. Corey them walked into the rook looking slightly ruffled and followed by a frowning Candy.

One of the maids came to the door and whispered something to candy who them quickly ran out of the room and returned about 15 minuets later with fluffy in her arms. "You're lucky you have such a nice friends in Hunni. You know that right Corey?"

End chapter

Sorry for short and shoddyness and time between chaps. Will start on chapter 5 shortly.

LOL

Randomer


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry sorry sorry...I got carried away with two one shots Two Boys and Testing a Theory and I'm sorry. I will try to get more of this story done since lately I've been in a writing mood lately so I'll try to do some of this story especially since writing smut is so hard.**

(&,&)

At the next Host Club session Corey came in about ten minuets after it started and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting on the window ledge and playing on her iPad. That day all the questions from the girls were about my relationship with Corey. Questions ranged from "how long have you known each other?" to "what's Corey like as a lover?". The last one was honestly kind of creepy.

"Hey hara." Corey shouted over from her perch. "Do you know Gabbies Skype name?"

"No but don't you have her mobile? Why do you need to call her anyway?" I asked.

"Yea I do, and I just need to ask her a few questions about this contract I've found. It's just cheaper to Skype." Corey said as she started typing on her phone before bringing it to her ear and talking in quiet Italian.

-the Italian conversation-

"Hello Jameson Law, Gabriella speaking. How may we help you?"

"Hey Gab, I've got a question bout this contract think you can help me with it?"

"sure hit me with it sweetie."

"well I've found a contract which either is a marriage contract or strongly resembles one. Now first question is that still legal? In japan and France?"

"I believe that yes it is still legal in both countries its just fallen out of practice. Now what the next question?"

"is it legal for myself or someone I'm close with to inform one of the parties involved if they are unaware?"

"err...I'm not sure just let me check." Corey heard the quiet clatter of the phone being placed on the desk and quiet chatter in the background. "okay now you can't really legally tell them"

"damn."

"But if you can build a good case of feeling morally obligated to tell them then you could probably get away with it."

"thank cousin talk to you later?"

"you mean when you need a lawyer?"

"probably, love ya babes."

"yea yea see you later."

-end Italian-

Corey finished her Italian conversation just as the last girl left, she soon went back to her iPad and started typing quickly probably on notes instead of pages considering the speed she was typing at. Corey flipped the purple cover she had for it closed and shoved it in her messenger bag before walking over to me and getting down on one knee.

"love of my life, apple of my eye, ying to my yang, brunet to my blonde and most importantly the best of best friends I could ask for. Would you do the honour of working with me at the firm tomorrow?"

*Tamaki POV*

"I feel kind of..."

We will return with Tamaki thoughts when he regains consciousness.

*normal POV*

"okay" I said simply I honest thought she was going to propose for a few seconds there.

"great! You're stopping over mine this weekend by the way." Corey kissed my cheek before skipping out the room. "I'll pick you up at 11" Corey then winked and left for her car.

**right leave a review cos those give me the kick up the arse I need.**


End file.
